To Catch A Granger
by Blimey The Toad
Summary: Femmeslash, HrG, Ginny seeks something more than friendship from Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Harry Potter series not mine. This is femmeslash, of the Hermione/Ginny variety. If it's not your cup o' tea, I recommend not reading further. First fan fic in years, first HP fic ever, so... be gentle.

I welcome feedback, even criticism, but keep it somewhat constructive, people!

Warning: Not beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. And yeah, the title sucks... not my forte.

To Catch A Granger

Ginny looked herself over in the mirror, frowning. Wearing hand-me-downs wouldn't be so bad, if she hadn't been the only daughter in a long line of boys. It wasn't even that, really. Truth be told, she didn't mind the clothes themselves, the baggy shirts were comfortable enough, and Percy had been rather small when he was younger, so the pants fit her reasonably well.

She sighed. If only the clothes didn't exaggerate her lean frame, didn't hide what few womanly curves she had managed to develop. She sighed again. Like looking more womanly wouldn't really help her with this particular issue...

The problem had only started rather recently, when she got into the full swing of the whole puberty thing. She had begun noticing someone in... not quite platonic ways. Not the "someone" that she had expected to notice, however. And it was driving her fairly mad. She had waited, for months, to see a boy and get that spark that she had heard so much about. To see in the opposite gender what her dorm-mates saw, when they giggled so incessantly at night, comparing notes on who kissed how. But nothing.

No, the spark came, rather abruptly and unexpectedly, a week ago. And once again, for what felt like the thousanth time in a week, the moment replayed in her mind, the moment that her first, real crush had made itself known.

**********

I could almost feel the warmth of the fire even now. There I was sitting, staring at my blank piece of parchment, fretting over how to start my History of Magic essay. I tapped the end of my quill against my teeth, a habit I'm afraid I picked up from Ron. I realized I was getting nowhere, so I turned my attention to the only other three people in the common room, the golden trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"But _Hermione_!" Ron whined, "This isn't as easy for me as it is for you. You could write an essay for all of us in the time it's going to take me to write one. Tell her, Harry."

Harry grinned at the Ron, "Sorry, Ron, I finished mine. You're on your own."

"Ron, really. You've had a week. You're setting a bad example for your sister, as well." Hermione glanced over at me. "Ginny is hard at work, and you're sitting there groveling for me to write yours!"

Ron sat up to look at my parchment. "Bollocks! She's hasn't written anything at all. You could write mine _and_ hers in the time it would take for me to come up with a starting sentence."

"No."

"Hermio-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Ron, for the last time, I'm not going to write your essay. You ask me every time, and every time I say no."

"Fine!" Ron sat back with a huff, crossing his arms across his chest. He sat back up and focused on his parchment, and I winced as he began clicking his quill against his teeth. 'I _really_ need to stop doing that...'

And suddenly, I was struck with inspiration. Ron had the right idea, but the wrong execution. Of course she wouldn't write it _for_ me, but perhaps I could get her to "help" me with it. Ask enough of the right questions, and she would probably all but tell me what to say. I smiled to myself.

I scratched my head with the tip of quill and began, "Say, Hermione, I don't suppose you know anything about the Centaur War of 1519?"

She brightened, smiling at the thought of imparting some of her vast knowledge onto an eager learner, and moved from the couch between Harry and Ron onto the large chair, nestled very close to me. Ron furrowed his brow and glared at me for a moment, which only made me smile, "But, but _Hermione_-"

"Sorry, Ron. She asked first." She turned towards me and winked, which made me smile even wider.

Ron gave up and turned toward Harry. "Can you believe that! Won't even _help_ me. Well, let me take a look at yours-"

"No, Ron."

"But _Harry_!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, Ron!"

Hermione giggled at them before turning her full attention on me. "Well, it started when..."

She rambled through specific dates and battles like she was reading from a book, and I was suddenly awestruck. The words she was saying faded into the background as I began to focus on the mouth that was _saying_ those words. My smile suddenly dropped as my own mouth went dry.

'Oh, God, oh, bollocks, oh, God, oh, bollocks...' It hit me. _That_ was the feeling I had been waiting to get. For months, watching intently as my friend oggled guys, _that_ was the feeling I had been so desperate to force myself to feel, for anybody, just to make sure there wasn't something wrong with me. Though I hadn't felt it before, I just _knew_. And it had to be directed towards her. Not just a girl, but _Hermione_, of all people.

"-so when the Trievling clan of Centaurs attacked them, they were already weakened from their previous battle." She leaned over me to point at something in my book, which was laying open on the other side of me, before noticing that it was laying upside down and on the wrong chapter. She turned toward me, grinning.

"Honestly, Ginny, you're as bad as Ron."

I just nodded my head in response, taking notice at how close she currently was to me, exceedingly aware of her thigh pressed against mine in the suddenly too small chair. I didn't trust myself to speak at that moment, and barely managed to swallow.

Her grin fell from her face, to be replaced by concern. "You okay, Ginny? You're pale." She pressed her palm against my forehard, and I couldn't stop the sudden gasp for air. She frowned. "Do you feel sick? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

Her hand was so warm, so soft. Her smooth skin was flushed from sitting so close the the fireplace, and the bright orange flames shone in her eyes. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest, and knew that if I didn't leave, right then, that I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

"Yeah," I squeaked, "I mean, maybe I should head to bed. I'm feeling a little, er, off... at the moment. I, uh, I thought that pumpkin juice tasted a bit funny tonight." I jumped up, more quickly than I intended, and swayed slightly from the accompanying head rush.

Hermione got up with me, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders to steady me. "Here, let me help you upstairs-"

I jumped at her touch. "No! I mean, thanks, but I got it. Really." I forced a small smile, and just barely managed to make eye contact with her. The concerned expression never left her face, and I felt horrible for being the one to cause such worry in her. "Night, 'Mione. Night, guys." I heard one of the boys say something, but I couldn't even begin to tell you what it was. I nearly sprinted up the steps, never looking back but feeling her eyes on me the whole way.

'Great', I whimpered to myself. 'This is_ just _what I needed...'


	2. Chapter 2

Aaand, Chapter 2! Thank you, reviewers! Many, many thanks! Un-beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes. I know it's a little slow going, but oh, well!

Thank you for reading, and please review.

**********

Ginny was happy to discover that the rest of her room mates had not yet come up, so she began to do the only thing she could think of - pace frantically.

'Okay, get a grip on yourself, Ginny... it's not that big a deal, right?'

'Not that big a deal? You kidding?'

'It could be worse, yes?'

'How?'

'...'

'That's what I thought!'

She was on her 47th round of the room when the door swung open. Fay and Emily, two of her room mates, stopped and look at her strangely.

"Oi, Ginny, you okay?"

"Yeah, you look sorta pale."

Ginny frowned, "So I've been told", before resuming her pacing and mumbling to herself.

"Oookay. You need anything? Water? Or some sort of anxiety potion?"

Ginny halted and turned towards them. 'Maybe...'

"Actually, I think I may have a problem."

"Obviously."

"What do you do when you, you know, fancy someone?"

Both girls squealed and finally ran into the room. "Oh, Ginny! You got yourself a little crush then, hmm?"

Fay hopped up and down, "Potter, is it!? I knew it!"

"Not Harry."

"Or Dean?" Emily asked.

"Or Seamus?"

"Or-"

"No, no, and no! I mean, what do you do when you fancy someone you shouldn't. How do you, I dunno, *un*-fancy them?"

"Oh, no!" Emily squealed again. "He's got a girlfriend, then?"

Fay nodded solemnly. "That's rough, Ginny. I had a thing for a 6th year a while back, and-"

"No, nothing like that!" Ginny groaned in frustration. "What time is it, anyways?"

"Eh... bout 7, I'd say. It was around 6:30 when we left the dining hall, and-"

Ginny sped past them through the door, effectively cutting off whatever Emily was going to say.

"Well, that was a bit odd, eh?"

"Yeah. Ginny's always been a little bit off, though, I think."

Fay nodded. "I'd say! Well, you hear who Lavender's dating now?"

"Oh, I know!"

**********

Ginny didn't slow as she ran down the stairs, and ignored the weird looks she was getting from her fellow Gryffindors in the common room. Many more people had come in after dinner was officially over, and most turned to look at her as she bolted through the door.

Hermione looked up from her Charms textbook, and frowned as Ginny exited. "I'm really worried about her, Ron. She didn't look so good earlier. I'm afraid something may be wrong."

Ron had abandoned his essay for the moment, and was busy stuffing his face full of chocolate frogs, his attention on the chess board in front of him while waiting for Harry to make his move.

"Who, Ginny? I'm sure she's fine."

"She didn't look upset to you, Harry?"

"Who?"

"Ginny!"

"Ehh, I didn't really notice." His brow was creased with concentration, as he hesitantly picked up a knight.

Ron shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry quickly put it back down.

"You didn't just notice her sprinting out of here just now either, I suppose?"

He picked up a rook, "What?"

"Ah, nevermind! Talking to you two is like talking to a troll, I swear."

"What about trolls?" He placed the rook on the board gingerly.

"Forget it."

Ron moved his queen and whooped for joy, "Check, and mate!" He crossed his arms and grinned at Harry. "Hermione, I wouldn't worry about it. Probably just girl stuff, anyways."

"Yeah. Girl stuff." Harry crossed his own arms and glowered at Ron, who had bested him once again. "You know, Ron, someday I'm going to beat you, and then where will you be?"

"Still a hundred wins up on you."

Hermione shook her head, effectively giving up, and turned her attention back to her book.

**********

Ginny continued her sprint down the hall, despite a few close calls with other students, towards the Hufflepuff dorms. She hadn't quite worked out how to get in, but figured she'd just cross that bridge when she got to it. She skidded to halt outside of the portrait.

"Oi! You... there. I need to get in."

The man in the portrait leaned down to pat the dog beside him. "Oh, yes, no problem. Just answer me this one riddle?" The man in the portrait cleared his throat, quite unnecessarily. "What--"

"I don't have time for any riddles. But I need in, now! Look, if you let me in, I'll just get what I came for and leave. Okay?"

He shook his head, and the dog looked like he was grinning at her, rather evilly, she thought.

"Sorry, can't help you. Doesn't quite work like that, I'm afraid." He squinted at her, "You don't look familiar. You're not even a Ravenclaw, are you? Some sort of Slytherin, I suppose, come to cause all sorts of catastrophes..."

"No, nothing like that, I just- gah! Just let me in."

Before he could respond, the portrait swung open to reveal Luna.

"Hello, Ginny. You need to see me?"

"Uh, well, yes. How did you...?"

She pointed to an odd contraption that covered one ear. "The Willow sprites told me. They're invisible to humans, but if you wear this you can still hear them. They're really amazing creatures. My father wrote an article on them last year. I think I still have that issue in my room if you want to read it." She started to turn back towards the opening.

"Wait! Maybe later. I just, I need some advice and I wasn't quite sure where to go. I thought, I don't know, maybe you could tell me what you think."

Luna smiled, "Sure. I was thinking about taking a walk." She took a deep breath, and exhaled, her smile growing wider. "The air out here in the corridors is so fresh this evening." Ginny thought that it smelled just as muggy as always, but kept it to herself and nodded in agreement.

Luna stepped down from the entrance and began humming while she walked aimlessly down the hall. The portrait swung close, and Ginny glared at it once more before turning and following Luna, the dog barking after them.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I had to make a minor change last chapter, due to the fact that Luna is a Ravenclaw, in fact, and not a Hufflepuff. Though, I do think that she is a Hufflepuff if anyone is. Same goes for Neville, for that matter. Anyways! Please let me know how I'm doing, and if you see any mistakes, let me know! I'm not quite sure how it's coming, so any feedback, especially constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks again, reviewers! I intend to thank you all personally, but this has been the week of tests, and I have barely even had time to write. Oh, and on another note, I just realized yesterday that the title sounds eerily similar to "To Catch A Predator". Not intended, I assure you :) I may have to revisit the title sometime soon.

**********

Ginny was having trouble figuring out how to begin this particular conversation, but Luna seemed oblivious to it. She continued down the hall, more dancing than walking, a few steps ahead of Ginny. Suddenly she stopped and turned, still smiling, more like she had just been handed free passes to the Quidditch world cup as opposed to just wandering the dimly lit halls.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Uh, yeah." Ginny glanced nervously around, and fidgeted with her hands briefly before finally stuffing them into her pockets. "I need some advice." She cleared her throat.

Luna continued to wait, wide eyed and with her usual suprised expression still firmly in place. After a few moments, she coaxed her on with a simple, "Yes?"

"Well, you see, I think I sorta like someone. I mean... you know? And I know it's not a good idea. I don't think this person feels anything back. I pretty much know they don't. And I'm not sure what to do. My room mates were no help, and I was hoping you could give me some advice." Ginny let out a sigh, and turned her eyes to the ground. "Maybe what I really want is just to talk."

"Is it Harry?"

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes, just barely. "No, not Harry."

"Hermione, then?"

Ginny's eyes shot up to meet Luna's as she sputtered, "Wha- what do you mean? Why would you say that?"

Luna's eyes held no judgement, and her expression didn't reflect the ludicrosity of the statement she had just made, despite how correct it may have been. "Well, silly, who else would it be?" Luna reached out and poked Ginny playfully on the nose. "You don't seem to talk to many people other than me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'm fairly certain it's not me," she shrugged, "it's the only other guess that makes sense."

Ginny almost wanted to hug Luna for figuring it out, saving her the trouble and embarrassment of admitting it out loud, but another part of her was worried that if Luna could figure it out so easily, that others might as well. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cold stone floor, and rested her face in her hands. Luna sat down indian style in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?! It's _all_ wrong, Luna. There's no part of this that's right!" Ginny threw her arms out, then let let them fall limply to her sides. She willed herself to calm down, then after a few breaths she repeated, "It's all wrong." She tried to fight the tears that she felt coming on, but a few managed to escape. Luna wiped the rogue tears away with the pad of her thumb, then uncrossed her legs, and pulled her legs up to rest her chin on her knees.

"Why?"

"Why? _Why_? What do you _mean_, why? It's _Hermione_, for Merlin's sake. How can you not see what's wrong with it?" Ginny felt badly about reacting so harshly to Luna, but she couldn't seem to get her emotions under control. Luna flinched almost imperceptively at her suddenly raised voice, but otherwise she gave no outward sign that she was effected by it. Her gaze never wavered as she continued to look Ginny in the eye, until Ginny herself had to look away.

"Have you spoken with her yet, about this?" Luna paused briefly, thinking. "Actually, I don't even know what happened. It seems like whatever it was happened somewhat suddenly, judging by your reaction to it now."

Ginny began picking at a loose string on her shirt, still not making eye contact. "She was helping me study, in the common room. She leaned over me and, I don't know, it's just like something clicked. She wasn't just Hermione, my friend, anymore. She was Hermione... something else. I don't even know what happened. I think maybe it didn't just happen tonight. I think I just finally realized what it _was_ tonight... maybe my admiration of her wasn't as innocent as I thought." Her voice gradually became louder and less controlled as she continued, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I be _normal_?" She looked imploringly up at the ceiling, as though expecting someone to come down and explain it all away.

"There's nothing not normal about feelings, Ginny. Feelings are good. Especially good feelings." Luna's smile returned, as though she had just solved all of Ginny's problems with her declaration.

"Wait... what?"

"I mean, you feel things for a reason. Our feelings are part of what's makes us human. And for all you know, she may feel the same. You didn't realize what you felt until tonight. She may feel the same thing and just doesn't realize it yet." Ginny stared back at her, not quite believing that what Luna was suggesting was possible. "You have two choices," Luna raised two fingers on her hand, as though to keep herself on track and make sure she remembered to mention them both. "You can ignore it. Feelings are like plants, and die if not tended to. Though, my father said that he heard of a particular bulb in the Rhemotusso family that can live for 500 years without water or sunlight--"

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes this time. "Or?"

"Or you can try to determine whether or not your feelings are, or could be, returned."

"I can't do that. If I tell her, I risk losing one of my closest friends," Ginny sniffed. "My best friend."

Ginny looked up quickly when Luna began to laugh. "Whatever happened to that Griffindor courage you lot are always priding yourselves on?"

"It's not as easy as all that. It's about weighing the benefits versus the risks of a situation, too. If we all jumped into danger at every opportunity, then we'd all be dead pretty quick, wouldn't we?"

"Then whatever happened to the Weasley stealth?"

At Ginny's confused look, she elaborated. "Fred and George are always up to something, and they manage to avoid detection."

"They've gotten caught loads of times!"

"Not nearly as often as they should have been though, right? And Ron, sneaking off with Harry and Hermione," Ginny colored slightly at the mention of her name, "and he manages to get away with it. And those are only the times that you've told me about. It would be a shame if it skipped you, this particular trait."

"So, what, you're suggesting I try to covertly determine whether or not Hermione feels the same?"

Luna shrugged noncommitedly. "I'm just naming off your options. If you go for option two, and she doesn't feel the same, well, no harm, no foul."

Ginny wrinkled her nose in confusion. "No harm, no foul?"

"Some sort of muggle phrase. I overheard one of the first years using it."

"...riiight."

Ginny suddenly realized how long they had been talking and shot up to her feet. "Bollocks, Luna, it's probably past curfew! We need to get back."

"Oh, of course. It does seem rather late, doesn't it?" Luna glanced around the darkened halls with a noted lack of concern.

"And Luna... thanks. For everything. You really are a very good friend." Ginny helped her up and pulled her into a hug. "Night."

"Good night, Ginny." Luna walked a few steps down the hall before turning and waving back at Ginny, then skipped lightly away, in the opposite direction of the Ravenclaw dorms.

Ginny jusy shook her head, then took off at a dead run back to the Griffindor dorms, a plan already formulating in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**********

Ginny slowed her pace as she neared the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room. She was suprised; talking to Luna really had helped. She wasn't sure if it was just finally sinking in, and thus didn't seem like such a shock, or if Luna's casual acceptance had rubbed off on her. Either way, she was in a much better mood than when she left. She had been weighing what Luna had said on the brief jog back here: she could ignore it and try to forget it, move on and wait until someone else ellicited such feelings, or she could try to figure out what exactly was going on in Hermione's head, and perhaps try to initiate something.

When she began her journey back, she was 75% for just ignoring it, but with each step she took, that number went down. As she rounded the last corner she had made up her mind - she was going to do it. She was going to win Hermione over, or at least give it a go before failing. She stopped suddenly, feeling overpowered by her new sense of direction.

'I'll woo the hell out of her. Yeah! Maybe Luna's right. Maybe she really does feel the same way I do. She just needs a gentle prodding to open her eyes to it. And even if she doesn't feel the same, well, we Weasley's are resilient. Yeah. Yeah!'

Ginny slammed her fist into her palm as her third and vocalized "Yeah!" echoed in the darkened corridor. 'Whoops, meant to keep that to myself...'

She heard a high pitched, "Eep!" from several feet away, further down the hall from the portrait, and jumped, her heart pounding. "Who's there?!" She grabbed her wand and pointed in the direction that the sound had come from. "Lumos!"

Neville stood in front of her, pale faced and shaking. "Oi! It's just you," He sighed and visably relaxed. "You scared me a little there," he smiled at her. She breathed more easily once she saw it was just him. 'So much for Gryffindor courage.'

"What are you doing out at this hour?"

Neville lifted Trevor up to eye level. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know..." she trailed off and looked towards the floor.

He raised an eyebrow, "No, not really."

"I was just out, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever you say." He turned towards the portrait. "Excuse me, miss? You awake?" When she didn't stir he reached out a finger to poke her portrait, near the vicinity of her shoulder.

She jumped immediately at his touch, causing both Neville and Ginny to jump back, as well.

"Well, I never!"

Neville turned a funny shade of pink and mumbled an apology.

"Do either of you know what time it is? Roaming around at this time of night, doing God knows what! I ought to make you stay out there, if I didn't think you'd be up to some no-good hanky panky if I did."

Neville's pink coloring increased, and he nearly shouted the password to make her shut up about the alleged 'hanky panky'.

"Shenanigans!"

The portrait remained closed. Neville stared at where the door should have become visible, obviously flummoxed.

"That was last weeks password," Ginny whispered, and grinned as his face surpassed pink and went full-on red this time.

"Bloody hell," he moaned, turning his head to look at Ginny. "I hate this whole password business."

"Lemony Gibblets."

The fat lady 'harrumphed', but moved aside to let them in.

As Neville followed Ginny through the opening, he asked again, "So really, what were you doing out?"

She glared at him, but he kept on, "I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious. You can't fault me that, right? I told you what I was doing."

"I was just talking to Luna. That's it, that's the big secret."

"Oh," He grinned oddly. "About what?"

"Blimey, Neville, just--" Ginny cut herself off as she noticed Hermione was not only still in the common room, but was making her way over to her. Ginny knew she probably wanted to talk to her about her hasty departure earlier, but she wasn't ready, not now. Panicking, she raised her voice louder than was necessary, "Sure, Neville, I'll help quiz you on your Charms, no problem. In fact, we can start now!" Apparently she wasn't going to start 'Operation: Win Hermione' tonight.

He furrowed his brow, looking just as confused as she was sure he was feeling, and glanced at Hermione coming towards them, but thankfully played along. "Um, thanks Ginny. I, uh, I appreciate it."

Hermione stopped beside the two of them. "Hello, Neville. Ginny."

"Hey, Hermione," they answered simultaneously.

As Hermione turned fully toward Ginny, she felt heat rising to her cheeks, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Normally she didn't mind her red hair and the complextion that came with it, but times like this, she hated that she could turn so red, so quickly. "I was wanting to talk to you," she glanced at Neville, then back to Ginny, "privately, I mean. Do you have a moment?"

"I just promised to help Neville study, and it's so late already. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

She frowned, but agreed. "Tomorrow, then. Have a nice night." Hermione took her hand and gave it a squeeze before turning around and heading towards the dorms.

"Good n-night, Hermione."

Ginny stood rooted to the spot for a few moments until she remembered how to breathe again. She has clearly had forgotten Neville, but was reminded of his presence by his bewildered question, "What was _that _all about?"

Ginny turned toward him slowly, the color not retreating from her face in the slightest at being caught staring, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come off it Ginny! I'm not quite as dense as all that," he smirked, "At first I thought maybe you two were fighting or something, but that didn't look like any fight I've ever seen."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, "What is that supposed to mean?" She unconsiously gripped her wand in her pocket.

This wasn't lost on Neville, and his eyes widdened as the hand not carrying Trevor flew to cover the lower half of his face, "Don't hex me! I didn't mean anything by it, I was just, you know, thinking out loud. I must be wrong." He'd heard all about her infamous Bat-Bogey hexes from her brothers, and had no desire to be on the receiving end of it.

She deflated, "I'm not going to hex you, Neville." She sighed, "I just didn't mean to be so bloody obvious about it."

"So what _is_ going on? I won't say anything, I swear, and I won't think anything different of you."

"Seems like you got it plenty figured out for yourself."

"So you, eh... you like Hermione, then? I mean, like that?"

"I guess so."

"You gonne tell her?"

"Thinking about it."

He straightened up and smiled, "I think you should go for it. Just out and say it."

"It's not quite as easy as all that. She's my best friend, and I just don't want things to be weird."

"You really think she'd be weird about it? I mean, maybe for a bit, but she'd get over it. And if she said she felt the same, well," he looked off to side, grinning, "It'd be something fun to think about."

He laughed as she punched him in the arm, "Ha. Ha. Real funny, Longbottom." She smiled along with him, feeling a little better. She'd told two people, and both had been fine with it. Perhaps she was overreacting about the whole thing, after all. Neville was right; they'd been through too much, and even if Hermione didn't fancy her in the least, everything would work out fine. Unfortunately, telling herself this and actually believing it fully were two completely different things.

"Thanks, Neville, for not freaking on me. I hate to admit it, but I really was worried that if any of this came out, that my friends would start dropping like flies. I guess I was wrong."

"'Course you were wrong, Gin." He had taken on a gentler tone, and laid his hand on her shoulder, "If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. And if anyone _does_ give you any trouble, well... I can get them intimately acquainted with bubotuber pus."

Ginny laughed, "Sounds great." They both yawned.

"I think that's our cue. Night, Neville," Ginny turned, making her way towards the stairs.

"Night. And good luck!"

**********

A/N: Oy! This is pretty slow going. Sorry about that. I swear, Hermione will show up eventually with more than a teensy part. Really! Please review, even if anonymously, and let me know what you think. To those of you who _have_ reviewed, you're the ones that keep me writing. If you see something you do/don't like, anything wrong with the pacing or whatever, or any mistakes, just let me know, and I will fix them ASAP. Thanks for reading!!

Also, as you can see, I'm not particularly good with chapter titles. If you can think of any good ones, let me know and I will probably end up adding some later.


End file.
